criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
No Time to Clown Around
No Time to Clown Around is a case featured in Criminal Case as the twenty-third case of the game. It is the twenty-third case of Rosenoque and also the third case in Gaulstone. Plot After the player decided to visit the local Gaulstone carnival with Leigh Tempest, they soon found the body of Bennywise the Clown, with a bullet wound in his head. After obtaining some suspects, they found a hidden passage to a sewer hideout belonging to the victim. They then found a scary clown mask that was used to terrorize young man Scott Lorenzo by the victim, as well a termination notice from ringmaster Oscar Copperfield as he felt that the victim was scaring away their fans. Soon after, a cloaked person with a clown mask, presumably the killer, pounced on Leigh and the player before fleeing. The detectives then continued searching as they found out about the victim's scandalous stalking on knife thrower Gloria Desire, magician Leon Campos's frequent failed acts due to the victim vandalizing his tools and even the thievery of Major's father and writer Francisco Redmoon's notes on the supernatural. They were able to find the murder weapon, a clown's prop gun rigged with a bullet, and piece together the clues to find the killer, who was revealed to be Leon. Leon confessed to the crime and told them that Bennywise was a cruel person for someone who was supposed to be kind to the children. Not only Bennywise was sabotaging his magician's acts but he had kidnapped Leon's young daughter and threatened Leon to pay him money in order to have his daughter returned safely to him. Leon was infuriated and then decided that he had to kill Bennywise. Judge Brighton told Leon that he could have gone to the police instead of killing Bennywise before giving him a 30 year sentence in prison. In the aftermath, the player and Leigh were going to investigate the carnival for more clues when Jordan Brown came into the station, crying as he left to his office with a slam. It prompted them to see him, where Jordan revealed that he had broke up with his boyfriend, Daniel Willingham. In order to distract himself, Jordan went with the player to find Leon's daughter, Kendra Campos inside the sewers. After giving her a psychological and medical treatment, she was taken to a family who was willing to adopt her. Evelyn Cunningham thanked the detectives and promised that she would take care of her adoptive sister. Leigh and the player found Marie Redmoon-Bilodeau's purse with law firm papers belonging to her husband. Marie told them that she was traveling around with her husband as he did business around Gaulstone, which explained her reason for holding her husband's papers. However Leigh was not sure, so they looked around the carnival again. They then found a satanic locket which had Marie's sweat on it. She explained that it was from a mysterious cult and that she didn't know why she received the locket. Afterwards, Francisco went to the station telling the detectives that he had enough of them snooping into his family's affairs, believing that they were trying to ruin his family's well-being and reputation. He then proceeded to put restraining orders on them. Major was horrified at his father's actions and he felt that there was more than the peculiarity of his hometown... Summary Victim *'Bennywise the Clown' (found shot dead on the stage in a gruesome display) Murder Weapon *'Rigged Prop Gun' Killer *'Leon Campos' Suspects Profile *The suspect consults Tarot cards Appearance *The suspect has a mustache Profile *The suspect eats cotton candy *The suspect consults Tarot cards *The suspect goes to the shooting gallery Appearance *The suspect has a mustache Profile *The suspect eats cotton candy *The suspect consults Tarot cards *The suspect goes to the shooting gallery Profile *The suspect eats cotton candy *The suspect consults Tarot cards *The suspect goes to the shooting gallery Appearance *The suspect has a mustache Profile *The suspect eats cotton candy *The suspect consults Tarot cards *The suspect goes to the shooting gallery Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer eats cotton candy. *The killer consults Tarot cards. *The killer goes to the shooting gallery. *The killer has a mustache. *The killer weighs at least 150 pounds. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Carnival Stage. (Clues: Victim's Body, Locked Chest; New Suspect: Oscar Copperfield) *Talk to Oscar Copperfield about the murder. (New Crime Scene: Carnival Grounds) *Investigate Carnival Grounds. (Clues: Faded Card, Knife Kit) *Examine Faded Card. (Result: Architect's Details; New Suspect: Scott Lorenzo) *Interrogate Scott Lorenzo about his appearance at the carnival. *Examine Knife Kit. (Result: Sweat) *Examine Sweat. (Result: Gloria's DNA; New Suspect: Gloria Desire) *Ask Gloria Desire how she knew the victim. *Examine Locked Chest. (Result: Chest Unlocked) *Examine Chest. (Result: Bloody Card) *Analyze Bloody Card. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer consults Tarot cards) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats cotton candy) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Sewer Hideout. (Clues: Scary Mask, Locked Box, Pile of Trash) *Examine Scary Mask. (Result: Skin Cells) *Examine Skin Cells. (Result: Scott's DNA) *Talk to Scott Lorenzo about the clown mask. (Attribute: Scott consults Tarot cards and eats cotton candy) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Magician's Box Unlocked; New Suspect: Leon Campos) *Talk to Leon Campos about how he knew the victim. (Attribute: Leon consults Tarot cards) *Examine Pile of Trash. (Result: Bloody Coupon) *Analyze Bloody Coupon. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer goes to the shooting gallery; New Crime Scene: Carnival Backstage) *Investigate Carnival Backstage. (Clues: Faded Book, Torn Paper) *Examine Faded Book. (Result: Stampbook's Info; New Suspect: Francisco Redmoon) *Talk to Francisco Redmoon if he knew anything about the murder. (Attribute: Francisco eats cotton candy and consults Tarot cards) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Termination Notice) *Analyze Termination Notice. (12:00:00) *Interrogate Oscar Copperfield about his termination notice to the victim. (Attribute: Oscar consults Tarot cards) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Carnival Toy Wagon. (Clues: Box of Toys, Folder, Ruined Cane) *Examine Box of Toys. (Result: Woman's Photo) *Ask Gloria Desire about her revealing candid photo. (Attribute: Gloria eats cotton candy, goes to the shooting gallery and consults Tarot cards) *Examine Ruined Cane. (Result: Colored Goo) *Examine Colored Goo. (Result: Clown's Makeup) *Interrogate Leon Campos about his ruined cane. (Attribute: Leon eats cotton candy and goes to the shooting gallery) *Analyze Folder. (09:00:00) *Talk to Francisco Redmoon about his stolen notes on the supernatural. (Attributes: Francisco goes to the shooting gallery, Scott goes to the shooting gallery) *Investigate Hideout Floor. (Clues: Box of Clothing, Broken Pieces) *Examine Box of Clothing. (Result: Prop Gun) *Analyze Prop Gun. (09:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Rigged Prop Gun; Attribute: The killer has a mustache) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Camera Restored) *Analyze Security Camera. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer weighs at least 150 pounds) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Shadows of the Mind (3/6). (No stars) Shadows of the Mind (3/6) *Talk to Jordan Brown about what happened to him. (Reward: Dyed Hair) *Investigate Sewer Hideout. (Result: Kendra Campos Restraints *Examine Kendra's Restraints. (Result: Restraints Unlocked) *Analyze Kendra Campos. (09:00:00) *Take Kendra to her adoptive sister, Evelyn Cunningham. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Carnival Grounds. (Result: Marie's Purse) *Examine Marie's Purse. (Result: Law Firm Papers) *Ask Marie Redmoon-Bilodeau about her husband's law firm. *Investigate Carnival Toy Wagon. (Result: Satanic Locket) *Examine Satanic Locket. (Result: Sweat) *Analyze Sweat. (06:00:00) *Interrogate Marie Redmoon-Bilodeau about her sweat on the locket. *See what Francisco Redmoon has to say against the police. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Trivia *The case name is based on a piece of slang, "clown around", meaning to joke, play or goof off or behave in a silly way. Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Rosenoque Category:Gaulstone